


The Professor's Son

by Raggetymanftw



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: What if Harry hadn't been left on the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive? What if someone else had taken him in to raise on their own?





	1. Chapter 1

Professor McGonagall couldn’t believe her ears. Dumbledore must have been out of his mind. To leave Harry here with these deplorable Muggles. Family be damned. McGonagall knew what Mrs Dursley thought of her sister, and knew that she would treat her sister’s son just as poorly.

 

McGonagall shook her head. “No.”

 

Dumbledore frowned. “No?”

 

“I will take Harry in, not _these_ people. Petunia Dursley does not care for her sister, nor will she care for her sister’s son. I will raise Harry as my own.” McGonagall announced.

 

Dumbledore smiled sightly. “I would expect nothing less, Minerva. But what about school?”

 

“What safer place would there be to raise a child than a school? If anything went wrong, Harry would be surrounded by certified witches, wizards and students who would be able to help him.” Minerva replied.

 

Dumbledore nodded. “I’m sure every professor at Hogwarts would be honoured to help raise James and Lily’s son, even if he wasn’t the one who vanquished Voldemort.”

 

Dumbledore smiled at Hagrid. “I guess we no longer need to be here.” Dumbledore turned back to Professor McGonagall. “Perhaps you should go by portkey back to Hogwarts. It would be safer for Harry.”

 

“Indeed,” Minerva replied. She took Harry from Dumbledore’s arms. Dumbledore pulled a tea cup and his wand from his pocket and cast a spell over it. It began to glow a soft blue. McGonagall took the cup from him, held Harry firmly to her chest, and disappeared.

 

Dumbledore smiled at Hagrid. “Let’s join the celebrations, Hagrid.”

 

Hagrid nodded and returned to the bike and flew away into the night.

__

Minerva returned to Hogwarts, baby Harry in her arms. She smiled down at the sleeping boy, tufts of black hair sticking out from under the blanket.

 

She opened the door to her chambers and laid Harry on her bed. Minerva put the cup on the floor and waved her wand. Suddenly, the cup grew in size. When it was done, a white wooden crib stood in its place. She picked Harry up and placed him in the crib. The professor tucked the blankets into the sides of the crib so Harry wouldn't be able to roll onto his stomach in the night.

 

Minerva sighed, moving into her small bathroom to change into her nightgown before blowing out the candle and getting into bed. Before falling asleep, the professor whispered, “I promise, James and Lily, that I will raise your son well.”

__

 

Quickly, Minerva realised that Harry was not one to just sit and play. He liked to explore. For a one-year-old, he seemed to have a lot of mobility. He could walk well enough, even speak to a certain degree. He had even begun calling her “Aunta Minnie”, which made Minerva smile, not that she'd admit it.

 

Harry liked playing with the House Elves. They were happy to, when they weren't working. They were surprisingly good at taking care of children, which Minerva found infinitely helpful when she had to teach class. Sometimes even Dumbledore even came and watched over the boy himself when he had the chance, chuckling merrily when Harry tugged on his beard.

 

What truly made Minerva coo at Harry was the boy’s apparent love of Quidditch. He would sit on Minerva’s lap and giggle in delight as he watched the teams fly around, all attempting to win the match.

 

Madam Hooch doted on Harry, giving him a toy broomstick to play with, which Harry absolutely loved. He would often be seen flying around on his little broomstick outside of Minerva’s quarters in Gryffindor Tower. Many students placed bets on Harry from anything between whether or not he'll be a chaser or a seeker to what piece of furniture he was going to crash into next.

 

As Harry grew, his confidence grew too. But, Minerva never let him get a big head, especially because of the knowledge of who and what he was. She taught Harry many things about life and how to treat the world and the people around him. Even Professor Snape warmed up to him a little, seeing how much the boy truly was like Lily.

__

10 years later.

 

Harry was nervous as he stood on the platform, waiting to get on the train. Though he grew up in Hogwarts, to some extent, he was still nervous to be going back there. Especially as a student. His foster mother, Minerva McGonagall would be his teacher. Of course, he couldn't call her Minerva or Minnie in public. From now on, she was “Professor” and so was Severus.

 

What Harry was most worried about was living up to his parent’s name. They were heroes, and so was he, apparently. Though he hadn't done anything particularly heroic in the last ten years, unless you count saving Mrs Norris from a particularly nasty dog that had escaped or helping Professor Sprout when she’d fallen and broken her ankle. Of course Poppy Pomfrey had fixed it in a heartbeat, but still, Pomona had said he was a hero. Harry liked Professor Sprout. She was a very kind woman.

 

Harry moved to the back of the train and attempted to lift his trunk onto the train. He wished Mr Filtch was here. He'd be able to help.

 

“Need a hand, mate?” Came a voice from behind him.

 

Harry turned to see two identical boys, both with flaming red hair and wicked grins.

 

Harry smiled gratefully. “If you wouldn't mind.”

 

“Not a problem!” And with that, the twins put his trunk into the cabin, Harry carrying his owl, Hedwig.

 

After they got the truck up on the rack, taking the three of them to get it up there, Harry brushed his slightly sweaty hair out of his face. “Thank you!”

 

“What’s that?” One of the twins said suddenly, pointing at Harry’s forehead, his lightning scar.

 

“Blimey!” Said the twin. “Are you..?”

 

“He is!” The other twin exclaimed. “You are, right?”

 

Harry frowned. “Who?”

 

“Harry Potter of course!” The twins said in unison.

 

“Oh, him! Uh, yeah, I am.” Harry replied, slightly hesitantly.

 

The two twins stared at him. Harry felt himself going red. Harry thought he’d be used to people recognising him by now, but it never ceased to make him feel self-conscious.

 

Luckily, the sound of a woman’s voice called to the twins. With one last look at Harry, they jumped off the train and back to their mother.

 

Not wanting to eavesdrop on them, Harry closed his compartment window. He sighed, leaning his head back against the head rest. When he was a child, he hadn’t really been allowed to go around Hogwarts because it was dangerous for a child his size and age. It hadn’t stopped him sneaking off now and then, to watch the other students practice Quidditch or trying to find the seven secret passageways out of the castle. Mrs Norris was very good at helping him find them, but she wouldn’t let him enter them. She always snapped at his heels if he tried. Harry loved Mrs Norris. She was such a sweet cat, even if the other students hated her. She was only doing her job.

 

This was Harry’s first trip on the Hogwart’s Express. He’d only ever travelled to and from there by Floo Powder or by Portkey. To say he was excited was an understatement. Harry wasn’t nervous about classes. He knew everything they were going to be learning and he knew all the teachers, except who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was, so that wasn’t the problem. He was worried about where he was going to be sorted. Harry felt that he wasn’t clever enough for Ravenclaw. He didn’t feel cunning enough for Slytherin. He didn’t think he was quite hardworking enough to be Hufflepuff. So that left him with Gryffindor. His parents and foster parent’s House. If he was put in there, he would have a lot to live up to. Was he brave enough? Harry didn’t know. All he could hope for was the best and that the Sorting Hat would do what was right. It still didn’t make Harry feel any less nervous.

 

There was a knock at the door. Harry looked up. It was Draco Malfoy. Harry smiled. He gestured for the other boy to enter.

 

“Hey Draco. How was your summer?” Harry asked pleasantly.

 

Draco grinned. “Excellent. Father bought me a new racing broom. He took me up to the mountains so I could fly along all the paths and see everything!”

 

“That sounds brilliant!” Harry said. “I just went home with Minerva. I mean, Professor McGonagall. The part of Scotland that she lives in is cool. I’m free to ride of my broomstick whenever I want. Though, I’m alone more of the time. Of course, I had to go visit the Muggles. Not that I have anything against Muggles, it’s just my aunt and uncle are horrible, not to mention my cousin Dudley. They always look at me like I’m going to break something.”

 

Draco sneered. “My father says that Muggles are beneath us.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “We have this argument all the time. They’re not beneath us. They’re just ignorant. Blame the Ministry for that.”

 

Draco chuckled. “I suppose so. I’m still not entirely sure why Muggles are beneath us. Just that father says that they are.”

 

Harry frowned. “I think there’s a word for that.”

 

Draco nodded. “Yeah, I think it’s racist or something. I don’t know. I usually just agree with him when we’re at home so it doesn’t start a fight.”

 

Harry had known Draco for years. Draco’s father, Lucius had been on the school board for as long as Harry could remember. Harry and Draco had been forced to sit outside and wait while their respective parents had their meeting. Harry had been a good influence on Draco, teaching him not to be as bigoted as his father. Draco wasn’t a bad kid; he was just brought up in a really old fashioned family. Harry wondered how Draco might have been if Harry hadn’t taught him to be a bit more tolerant.

 

There was another knock at the door before it slid open. A fairly tall boy for 11-years-old was standing there. He had flame red hair and dirt on his nose. “Do you mind if I share your compartment? Everywhere else is full.”

 

Harry looked at Draco, who shrugged his indifference.

 

Harry turned to the boy and smiled. “Not at all. Please.” Harry said, gesturing at the seat opposite him.

 

“I’m Ron Weasley.” The boy introduced.

 

“I’m Harry. Harry Potter.” Harry replied.

 

Draco rolled his eyes as Ron spluttered, seemingly speechless. Draco had long since been unaffected by Harry’s fame, being somewhat famous in his own right.

 

“Do you real have the…” Ron stuttered.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “The what?”

 

“Scar?” Ron practically whispered.

 

Harry nodded, lifting his fringe out of the way to reveal the lightning bolt scar.

 

“Wicked!” Ron exclaimed.

 

Draco snorted again, before looking down at his hand, clearly bored.

 

Ron glared at the other boy. “And who are you?”

 

“Draco Malfoy.”

 

“I’ve heard about you. My dad says that your whole family were followers of You-Know-Who!” Ron said, raising an accusing eyebrow at Draco.

 

This time Harry was the one to roll his eyes. “Yeah, we know. There’s lots of rumours about it, but come on. Draco is 11. Like his family would tell him anything about Voldemort.”

 

Ron gasped. “You said his name!”

 

“And?” Harry asked.

 

“It’s just that you’re not supposed to say the name and I thought you of all people wouldn’t say it.” Ron said, staring wide-eyed at Harry yet again, Draco all but forgotten.

 

“I don’t understand why people don’t just call him by his name. It never made sense to me. Albus, I mean, Professor Dumbledore always calls him Voldemort if he ever talks about him.” Harry replied, shrugging.

 

“You know Dumbledore? Personally?” Ron asked, sounding even more awed than before.

 

Harry nodded. “I grew up at Hogwarts, pretty much. Though I did live with Remus Lupin sometimes. And Andromeda Tonks.”

 

Draco frowned. “You lived with my aunt?”

 

Harry nodded. “Haven’t I told you that before?”

 

Draco shook his head. 

 

Ron scowled at Draco. “Why do you even talk to him, Harry? His family are dark!”

 

“For your information, Draco is my best friend! Why would you say something like that?” Harry said, gaping at Ron.

 

Draco rolled his eyes and answered for Ron. “Because that’s what he’s been bought up to believe, just like I was brought up to believe that purebloods are superior to all, and the Malfoys are the most superior. Especially to a Weasley. But unlike you, Ron, I refrained from saying it. Clearly you’re a bigger prat than I am.”

 

Ron’s mouth dropped open.

 

“As you can see,” Draco continued. “Not all of us act how we are expected to. Though, you seem to be an exception, Weasley.”

 

“If you weren’t obviously a Snake, we’d say you’d have enough balls to be in Gryffindor, mate.” Came a voice from the door. It was the twins who had helped Harry get his trunk on the train. “Sorry if our little brother is being rude to you. He can’t help it. We’re Fred and George by the way.”

 

Fred walked into the compartment and grabbed Ron by the ear. “Come now, Ronnie-kins! Leave the Boy Who Lived and his rich friend alone. We’ll just head back to our compartment.”

 

“Nice to meet you!” George called back as he helped Fred force Ron down the hallway.

 

“Well,” Harry said. “That was an experience.”

 

“Not one you wish to repeat, I hope.” Draco said, glancing at Harry.

 

“This wouldn’t be the first time. Remember how we met and became friends?” Harry pointed out.

 

Draco smirked. “Back when we were six. Yeah, that was an interesting day to say the least.” Draco looked at his watch. “I’d better get back to the others. They’ll be fretting as to where I am.”

 

Harry laughed. “Oh I’m sure. They’re probably terrified. ‘Where’s Drakey-poo?’” Harry laughed, doing an impersonation of Pansy Parkinson.

 

Draco shivered. “You’re too good at that. Please stop.”

 

“See you later, Draco!”

 

“Bye Scarhead!”

\--

 

Harry sighed, starting to get a little bit bored being in his compartment all by himself with nothing to do. He should have thought about that earlier. He’d already read his school books and memorized at least half of the content. Harry changed into his school robes instead. At least that passed a few minutes.

 

A few minutes later, there was a knock on his compartment door. He wondered who it was this time.

 

“Come in.” Harry said, attempting to keep his voice cheerful.

 

The door slid open. It was a girl, clearly a first year like himself. She had fuzzy brown hair and slightly buck teeth. She was also dressed in her school robes.

 

She smiled at him. “Sorry to bother you, but you haven’t happened to see a toad anywhere? A boy named Neville has lost one.”

 

Harry shook his head. “Sorry, no I haven’t. And you’re not a bother. I’m incredibly bored in here alone. What’s your name?”

 

The girl’s posture straightened. “I’m Hermione Granger. And you are?”

 

“I’m Harry. Harry Potter.”

 

The girl’s face lit up. “Are you really? It’s great to meet you. I’ve read all about you! Well, what’s been written about you. Your wizarding Foster-family never really let you do interviews.”

 

Harry chuckled. “Professor McGonagall didn’t think it was right, having reporters poking at a child.”

 

Hermione laughed. “Sounds fair enough. Do you know what house you’ll be sorted into?”

 

Harry shook his head. “No one knows until they’re sorted. I guess I’ll be sorted into Gryffindor like my parents and my foster parents.”

 

Hermione tilted her head. “You don’t sound very pleased with that.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t feel smart enough for Ravenclaw or cunning enough for Slytherin. Hufflepuff could work out. But on the other hand, what will people think of me if I’m not sorted into Gryffindor?”

 

Hermione smiled. “You shouldn’t worry about what people think of you. No matter what house you’re sorted into, I’ll be happy to be your friend. You’re worried about living up to expectations, aren’t you?”

 

Harry nodded. “It’s silly, isn’t it? I mean, I’m already famous, for something I can’t really remember by the way. What do I have to worry about? I’m just a bit out of sorts.”

 

Hermione rested a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “It’s understandable. I’m a bit nervous too. Granted, I don’t have as much pressure on me as you do, but I know what it’s like to be thrown into a new place and be afraid of not being good enough.”

 

Harry smiled sadly at her. “Move around a lot?”

 

Hermione nodded. “My parents are dentists, but they like jumping from practice to practice. I’ve been to three different primary schools.”

 

Harry smiled. “I’ve been to three as well. Comes with living at four different places.”

 

There was silence for a moment. “Thanks for letting me unload on you a bit. I’d talk to my best friend about this, but I doubt he’d really understand. I mean, I’m sure he would, but just not in the same way.”

 

Hermione smiled and looked at her watch. “I’d better go. I’m supposed to still be helping Neville look for his toad, Trevor.”

 

Harry shrugged. “You could ask one of the older students to accio him. It’s a good spell, though I haven’t learned to use it. It’s still a bit advanced for an eleven-year-old.”  

 

Hermione’s face broke into a wide grin. “That’s a brilliant idea! Thanks Harry! And you don’t think you’re clever enough for Ravenclaw!”

 

Harry smiled as he watched Hermione leave the compartment. At least he’ll have two friends at Hogwarts, besides Mrs Norris. Harry looked out the window, feeling lighter than he had in days.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Harry had feared(?), he had been placed in Gryffindor. At least Hermione had been sorted there too, meaning that he had at least one friend. Much to Harry’s surprise and definitely Draco’s, Draco had been placed in Ravenclaw. Draco had been groomed from day one to continue the Malfoy tradition of being in Slytherin. Harry smiled to himself. Perhaps it had been his influence on the young Malfoy that had changed his once inevitable fate. Draco was practically frozen in shock, as was the rest of the Great Hall. It wasn’t until McGonagall patted Draco gently on the shoulder with a kind smile that he came back to his senses and walked towards the Ravenclaw table. As Draco walked towards their table, the rest of the Ravenclaws just shrugged their shoulders and cheered as Draco sat down awkwardly beside Padma Patil.

 

She had heard of the family Draco came from and gave him a comforting smile. “It’s going to be alright.” She murmured to him.

 

A light blush coloured Draco’s cheeks. “Was I that obvious?”

 

Padma chuckled softly. “A little. You look mildly terrified. But no one is going to hold anything against you. You’re a first year after all.”

 

Draco looked up at her. “You’ve heard of my family then.”

 

Padma nodded. “But you’re not your family, or you’d be in Slytherin like them.”

 

Draco blinked. “My aunt, Andromeda was a Gryffindor and she married a muggle-born.”

 

“See? You don’t have to be what your father wants you to be.” Padma said softly.

 

Draco frowned. “How do you know that?”

 

Padma shrugged. “I’m slightly empathic. My twin sister, Parvati isn’t though.”

 

An older Ravenclaw shushed them and gestured for them to shut up. Padma and Draco blushed.

 

Draco smiled to himself as they turned their attention back to the sorting ceremony. He had made at least one friend in Ravenclaw. Though, he felt a little sad. All the other Pure-bloods he had grown up with were all sorted into Slytherin. He supposed he wasn’t going to be consorting with them anymore, going by how their parents expected them to behave. His heart lifted. He could still be friends with Harry though. Suddenly, Draco felt as if some pressure had been taken off him. Now that he was sorted somewhere else, he didn’t have to be exactly like his parents. He could be his own person here in Ravenclaw. He wouldn’t have had that same level of individuality that being in Ravenclaw gave him if he had been sorted into Slytherin.

 

Harry, however, was not feeling such light-heartedness. He had enjoyed when the twin Weasley brothers had stood up and shouted happily “WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!” but he still wasn’t sure if Gryffindor was home. He shook his head. Why doesn’t it feel like home? Harry asked himself. He spent his first few years living in Gryffindor Tower, Minerva had raised him there. Shouldn’t such a place like that feel like home? Maybe it was just nerves. Harry sighed. He just hoped he fit in. The constant staring from the people around him was beginning to make him feel somewhat uncomfortable.

 

The boy he had met on the train, Ron Weasley, was sitting next to him, looking sheepish. He turned to Harry and blushed.

 

“Hey, Harry?” He said quietly.

 

Harry turned from his frankly divine treacle tart to look at the freckled boy. “Yes?”

 

“I’m really sorry about how I acted on the train, it was really out of line. And Malfoy is your best friend, I had no right to judge him about it.” Ron said, looking up to meet Harry eyes.

 

Harry smiled softly. “I accept your apology, but you should probably apologise to Draco as well, since he was the one you insulted.”

 

Ron nodded. “I’ll do that as soon as I can.”

 

“Well, let’s put that in the past and start anew. I’m Harry Potter.”

 

Ron grinned and held out his hand for Harry to shake. “Nice to meet you Harry, I’m Ron Weasley.”

 

Harry shook his hand. “Nice to meet you too.”

 

Hermione, who was sitting on Harry’s other side, grinned. “All made up now?”

 

Harry laughed. “Yes.”

 

Hermione looked at Ron. “I’m afraid we haven’t been introduced. I’m Hermione Granger.”

 

“I’m Ron Weasley.” Ron replied with an easy smile.

 

“Well, Ron, you have dirt on your nose. Did you know?” Hermione asked. She pointed at her nose. “Just there.”

 

Ron blushed and furiously rubbed his nose in an attempt to remove the dried dirt. Hermione sighed, he was just making it worse. Harry chuckled and turned back to his tart. Maybe he was wrong when he thought that he didn’t belong in Gryffindor. He’d already made two friends and Draco was only in Ravenclaw. Harry would have felt awkward hanging around the dungeons so he could meet up with him. Ravenclaw Tower wasn’t that far from Gryffindor Tower, so he didn’t really have to worry about that. Harry wondered how Draco was feeling right now. Harry had given him a smile as he had walked past Gryffindor table to get to the Ravenclaw table, but he wasn’t sure if Draco had noticed it. Harry looked around the room until he spotted the Ravenclaw table. It was a little harder to find Draco, but when he did, he was happily surprised to see his friend cheerfully conversing with the girl sitting next to him. Harry sighed in relief. He had known the anxiety Draco had been feeling about being sorted into Slytherin. Being put into another house must have been a load off the young Malfoy’s mind. Though, Harry still felt that he needed to speak to his best friend soon. Knowing Draco, he was just hiding his feelings until he implodes, leaving Harry to pick up the pieces. Though Harry didn’t mind. Draco had always been there for him.

 

Soon, the feast was over and all the first years were being shuffled off to their new dormitories. Harry managed to wave at Draco before they were both guided in opposite directions. Harry hoped he had classes with Draco or he’d hardly ever see him. He wondered if he could sit with Draco at the Ravenclaw table or vice versa sometimes? Harry sighed. That was a thought to ponder another day.

 

When he finally made it up to his dorm, Harry sat on the edge of his bed with a weary sigh. He was sharing a room with Ron, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. It was clear that Seamus and Dean had become fast friends. Neville seemed nervous, as if he wasn’t sure he belonged there. Harry smiled kindly at him before moving to sit next to him on his bed.

 

“You alright?” Harry asked him.

 

Neville shrugged. “I’m just not sure the Sorting Hat put me in the right house.”

 

Harry frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

“You remember the things the Hat sung at the beginning of the feast? About Gryffindors’ being brave and all that? Well, I’m fairly sure I’m not any of those things. I should have been put in Hufflepuff instead.” Neville said morosely.

 

Harry clapped a hand on Neville’s shoulder. “I feel the same way Neville. I thought I should have been put in Hufflepuff too.”

 

Neville stared at him. “B-but you’re Harry Potter! You defeated You-Know-Who when you were just a baby! If anyone belongs in Gryffindor, it’s you!”

 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t remember any of that. Just a flash of green light. I didn’t do anything brave or heroic. I don’t really feel like how a Gryffindor should feel. I’m just Harry. Not the Boy Who Lived. We just have to trust that the Sorting Hat knew what it was doing. It put us here for a reason. We should just focus on that rather than being afraid of not living up to some standard.”

 

Neville smiled at him. “You’re really wise, you know that?”

 

Harry laughed. “It comes with growing up with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.”

 

Neville rested a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Thanks for trying to cheer me up. I feel a lot better.”

 

Harry grinned. “I’m glad. We should go to sleep. Tomorrow’s classes are going to be full on.”

 

Neville nodded and stood up, beginning to pull back his covers. Harry walked over to his bed and did the same.

 

“Goodnight all.” Harry said, drawing his curtains around him.

 

“Night Harry.” The other boys chorused.

 

Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.

\---

 

The first day of classes weren’t as bad as Harry thought they were going to be. Minerva had said to him a few nights before school started that she wasn’t going to go easy on him just because he was her son. She had also told the other teachers to remember the same thing. Harry actually thought they were going to be a little more tough on him, but they just treated him like all the other students, which Harry was thankful for.

 

Severus was interesting as always. In his weird sort of way. What made Harry really happy was that the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors had Potions together. So, despite the friends Harry had made in Gryffindor, he and Draco paired up as partners for the semester, which made Severus smile faintly. Draco had told Harry in confidence that Severus was his godfather and that it shouldn’t be spread around. But that was when Draco had thought he was going to be sorted into Slytherin. Since that hadn’t occurred, Harry wondered if Draco was going to be more free with his personal information with his new friends.

 

Draco had introduced Harry to his friend Padma and Harry introduced Hermione to them as well. Ron had even found the time to apologise to Draco for his behaviour the previous day. Draco had just shrugged it off and said he was used to it. Parvati had partnered up with Lavender Brown, but still gave a small wave to her sister before class begun.

 

Today, they were just identifying different types of potions ingredients. At their table of four, Hermione, Padma, Harry and Draco worked through the worksheet quickly. They all seemed to enjoy working together, albeit a little competitive. Snape saw that they were talking a little bit more than they should have, but when he walked over, he was surprised to hear that they were simply discussing the work. He sighed, almost bored, before walking around to check on the other tables.

 

As much as Harry had enjoyed potions, he was glad to get out of the dungeons. They were cold and a little bit damp. All together unpleasant. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he felt fresh air hitting his face.

 

Next was Charms, which Harry had with the Hufflepuffs. Harry sat with Hermione. He gestured to the feather in front of him. “Levitation spell.” He murmured. “Wingardium Leviosa is the incantation. Though, Professor Flitwick told me that we’re just working on wand movements for now.”

 

Hermione nodded. “I’m glad I’m friends with you. I like having an inside peak at our course studies.”

 

Harry laughed. “Anything to further and heighten the education levels of my fellow students!”

 

“Swish and flick!” Professor Flitwick had said throughout the lesson. He said it to such a degree, Harry was sure he’d hear those words in his sleep.

 

Next was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Harry had been looking forward to this class, and not just because his foster mother was teaching it. Minerva had always talked to Harry about Transfiguration as he was growing up, making Harry fascinated by it. He’d seen her transform from human to cat many times before. The idea itself was incredibly exciting. Though, Harry knew he wouldn’t be learning to turn into a cat any time soon. He was probably just going to be turning matches into knitting needles. He’d already known the spell to do it, but he’d never tried it himself. Minerva taught him a lot of magic without actually _teaching_ him it. It came from her immense enthusiasm for teaching. She loved being a teacher, helping to mould the minds of the wizarding world’s future leaders and spellcasters. As Minerva never had children of her own (excluding Harry), being a teacher and head of house allowed her to act as den mother. Which she also enjoyed immensely, though she’d never admit it.

 

So, once the class was seated, Professor McGonagall began her usual start of year speech about safety and how Transfiguration was the most dangerous magic the students would be learning at Hogwarts. Harry was prepared for it, as he had heard this speech many times before. He just smiled at his foster mother as he watched her in her natural element.

 

Harry had been right of course. They were indeed learning to turn matches into knitting needles. Hermione got the closest to making her matches look like the needles, Harry a close second. They both earned 5 house points each for it.

\---

 

As much as Harry had been enjoying his classes, he was glad when lunch came around. It was a much-needed break after a somewhat hectic morning.

 

They soon found out that Defence Against the Dark Arts was a bit of a joke. Professor Quirrel was a bit of a lousy teacher. He told stories about the creatures he had faced, but when Seamus had asked him in depth about them, the Professor seemed to look off into space, or look about nervously before changing the subject. Harry also felt a dull pain from his scar every time Quirrel turned his back to the class, though Harry wasn’t quite sure why.

 

After that, Harry was glad that he had the afternoon off. He had a lot of homework to complete. Dumbledore had allowed Harry to keep his own room that was attached to Professor McGonagall’s. Mostly because Harry considered Minerva to be his mother, basically, and was allowed to spend time with her outside of school. Harry mostly just wanted to keep his own room so he could do his homework in peace and quiet before joining Minerva in her little dining room so they could eat dinner together. They had decided to have dinner together every Monday evening. Harry was glad for it. He enjoyed telling Minerva about his day and he enjoyed listening to her stories and new facts she had discovered about Transfiguration.

 

“So, how was your first day at Hogwarts?” Minerva had asked.

 

Harry smiled. “It was great. Except…”

 

Minerva raised an eyebrow. “Except for what?”

 

“Professor Quirrel is a bit…odd, isn’t he?” Harry begun hesitantly.

 

Minerva nodded. “Yes, but he’s been through quite a lot.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I guess I’m just not used to his teaching style, but he’s not what I would expect from a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He’s just really timid. And sometimes his stories seem a little far-fetched.”

 

Minerva nodded. “I noticed that about him too. I think he may just be trying hard to impress or entertain. Though, he doesn’t really seem the type to do that either.”

 

The tolling of the bell tower alerted them both that it was time to retire. Harry kissed Minerva on the cheek before saying goodnight and heading back to his own dormitory.

 

“Where were you at dinner?” Ron asked, crawling into bed and yawning loudly.

 

“I was eating with Professor McGonagall. She wants me to have dinner with her at least once a week, if I can.” Harry replied, also crawling into bed.

 

“Oh yeah, she’s your foster mum. Sorry, I forgot.” Ron said, drawing his curtains.

 

Harry chuckled softly, glad they weren’t teasing him for it. “It’s alright. Good night.”

 

“’Night.” Echoed the dormitory.  


End file.
